Head Against the Wall
Head Against the Wall is a main quest given to the Hero in Dead Island. The Heroes must investigate the situation in the Town Hall. Walkthrough The following listing of the route through the sewers contains some environmental notes but is not meant to be a comprehensive tour of the sewers. It demonstrates the way through the sewers, but be aware that there may be more to explore than the path provided here. After you have cleared the sewers of the water and you've dispatched of the Floater, head through that room, downward past where the Floater emerged. Head straight until the T''' junction. Turn left into a room with a canal running through it, and a few Walkers and another Floater. The Walkers will probably notice you early on; lure them away from the Floater and deal with them in the usual fashion. If you are quick, you might be able to get to the Floater before he stands up. The water, though greenish in hue, is safe to walk through but will not drown the Walkers if they are submerged in it (Patch 1.3). There is a ladder on the right that leads to an upper level with a discarded propane tank. If you throw a Propane Tank next to the Floater it can be killed easily. Otherwise, dispatch of the Floater as best as you can. Continuing on, the hall curves to the '''left, bringing you around into room that branches into three tunnels. Go through the door to kill the Suicider, then enter the area. There is a door on the far wall that leads to a room with a workbench. Past the workbench, follow the hall around a bend to the right. The first room/dead-end tunnel on the left has an ID Card. The second has a Floater hidden just out of view. A Propane Tank can make quick work of that. To continue, go through the door forward (and down). Traverse this area and dispatch the Walkers you encounter. Eventually, you'll find two side rooms: one has a workbench and a Medium Medkit on the wall beside the door. The other is empty (it's a checkpoint where you'll spawn if you die). Continue forward. At the next T''' intersection, you may divert right to find a weapon chest at a dead end, but the path onward is to the '''left, through the door. This corridor turns right and down, leading to a room with a steam vent which will damage you if you stand in it, so avoid the steam. More importantly, kill the Walkers there. This room has two doors and is otherwise a dead end. One door has a room with a workbench, and the other leads down to a lower level. Lower Level On the lower level, take the corridor to your left as though you entered through the doorway. This leads to a corridor with another canal, plus Infected that spawn from side passages to the right. Hug the left side (the water is safe to walk in, even though it looks unhealthy) and watch the right side as you shuffle sideways along the canal. Doing this prepares you for attack by the infected but usually keeps you just beyond their awareness range, so you may not even have to do battle with them at all. When you reach the end of the corridor, go through the door. This is the door that accesses the Town Hall basement/boiler room. Town Hall After getting through the sewers, you'll exit the basement and find many survivors who have barricaded the building entrance to keep out the infected but aren't very confident that it will actually hold them off. A police officer briefing them about the situation (his advice is to run from zombies, and he says that it takes only one bite to turn a human into a zombie; this obviously is disputed by what happens to people you escort, who are frequently bitten but do not change). You can look around, if you want, before talking to Todd Tanis. There are pistols and knives on the bench, which you're free to take. In the mayor's office, you'll find Todd Tanis who says that they're low on supplies, so he refuses to help you. After this, a cutscene plays with the Heroes arguing about the situation. They conclude that the Voice on the radio is the only one that can actually help them. Logan Carter calls Jin on a walkie-talkie to call off the efforts to get supplies to the survivars, and tells her to pick them up at the sewer exit. Jin objects, saying that they're meant to help everyone, threatening to take the armored car and abandon them so she can help others, including the Raskol Gangs at the police station. Purna tells her to forget the police station, since the looters are dangerous to everyone. The cutscene ends with everyone reluctantly agreeing to continue the mission, but there is a lack of clarity as to what that actually means. The quest ends here. Notes * When playing as Sam B, he may mention that it's "Just like back in N'awlins — all about the money." * Having the Picture of Bliss sidequest active (accepted but not completed) while performing this quest is a good idea. It's one of the very few sidequests that will be available if the Hero started in the sewers. This allows the use of the Patch 1.3 smart waypoint system so the player can make the sidequest his tracked quest, exit the menu, and then exit the game. When reloaded the Hero will start in the Warehouse/Simon's Hub where items can be bought and sold and it's an easy matter to find some Raskols to kill for more pistol ammunition. Video Walkthrough Dead Island Walkthrough - Main Story - Head Against the Wall Category:Quests Category:Main Quest Category:Articles without images Category:Proximity Quests